the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Reaper
The Reaper floats through the world as a spectre servant of Death, serving their master by preparing his way before him. They help people to prepare for death and deal with the loss of loved ones. They also seek to undo the efforts of those whom Death sees as his enemies, such as Necromancers who step out of bounds or Infernalists who try to steal souls from him for their dark patrons. AKA: The Grim. Origin Story: Reapers are souls who are changed into Reapers after their earthly death. While having died, Reapers are not considered Undead because they are spirit beings and whatever bodies they may have are not flesh and blood but instead ethereal protoplasm. Facts: -Reapers are the Servants of Death. They are frequently visited by an Avatar of Death who will issue instructions or give them warnings of their behavior. While Death doesn't really have strict rules of conduct, generally speaking a Reaper should seek to fulfill their vocation of helping society live with Death and easing the passing of souls into the next world. -In the Judeo-Christian tradition, St. Uriel the Archangel is said to be the spirit charged by God to handle the business of Death in the world. He is the one known to the wider world as the Grim Reaper. -Reapers are resistant to the magicks of Necromancers. Reapers see the practitioners of the death arts as abominations. -Reapers exist both in the world of the living and the dead, yet they are belong to neither. Because of this, most Reapers prefer to keep company with their own kind, or with other Supernaturals associated with Death. -Reapers possess an Aura of Death and mortals will often feel a slight chill going down their spine whenever in the presence of a Reaper. -Reapers are strongest in areas associated with Death and history. Crypts, cemeteries, ancient battle sites, places struck by plague or disaster, etc. -Reapers usually have a normal, 'human' form (the one they had in life) and a second form, a dark and shadowy figure cloaked in an old shroud and wielding a scythe. -Elder Reapers can see someone's remaining lifespan as a clock ticking down above their heads. They don't talk about it much and they avoid answering questions about it. Truly experienced Reapers can even tell when, where and how someone is destined to die. -Reapers tend to be neutral in the war between the Darkness and the Light. They are like public servants fulfilling a necessary duty, not soldiers fighting in some grand, cosmic battle. This doesn't mean that individual Reapers haven't chosen sides, only that Reapers as a whole are neutral. -Reapers are more than just allies to the Order of Resurrectionists. Resurrectionists are, by nature, Reapers themselves. They are hybrids of Adept and Reaper and so natural Reapers will look favorably upon them. Powers: -Reapers will possess the necessary powers to see spirits (especially the spirits of the dead), and to ferry those souls into the afterlife. Reapers will also have powers designed to attack anyone who might attempt to interfere with their duties. -Reapers can switch back and forth between a solid and incorporeal form. In their incorporeal form, they often take on the appearance of the dominant culture's image of the Grim Reaper. -Reapers view Necromancers as abominations because Necromancers do their own thing and ignore Death's intentions. But that doesn't mean that Reapers aren't steeped in the arts of Necromancy themselves. An angered Reaper can summon Ghosts or produce frenzied Zombies to aid them in a fight. Errant Reapers: An Errant Reaper is a spirit of Death that has lost its way and has become an agent of the Darkness. Errant Reapers are particularly dangerous because they can strike at opponents even while totally incorporeal, which means only supernatural means can be used to defend against them. A good example of Errant Reapers could be found in The Frighteners (1996) starring Michael J. Fox. Video: Category:Death Category:Destroyer Category:Spirit Category:Bestiary Category:Supernaturals